The All-New Tiny Toon Adventures Movie (2019 live action/animated film)
The All-New Tiny Toon Adventures Movie is to be an upcoming live action/cartoon animated film just like Space Jam and Looney Tunes Back in Action, starring Ben Stiller, Drew Barrymore, Owen Vaccaro, Scarlett Estevez, Jack Black, Amy Adams, Alec Baldwin, Cameron Diaz, Bill Hader, Emily Blunt and Richard Kind. Also starring the voice talents from John Kassir (succeeding from Charles Adler respectively), Tress MacNeille, Jason Marsden (sounding like a mix between Daffy Duck from the Looney Tunes franchise and Danger Duck from Loonatics Unleashed, replacing the late Joe Alaskey respectively), Billy West (replacing the late Don Messick and the late Mel Blanc, the late Greg Burson, the late Arthur Q. Bryan and the late Joe Alaskey respectively), Gail Matthius, Kath Soucie, Danny Cooksey, Cree Summer Francks, Jeff Bergman (replacing the late Mel Blanc, the late Greg Burson and the late Joe Alaskey respectively), Betsy Sodaro (replacing the late June Foray respectively), Rob Paulsen, Frank Welker, Maurice LaMarche (taken over 1 character from the late Mel Blanc, the late Greg Burson and the late Joe Alaskey respectively), Jim Cummings (taken over 2 characters from the late Jonathan Winters and the late Joe Alaskey respectively), Edie McClurg, Jeff Altman and Corey Burton. It is to be put in movie theaters on June 7, 2019. Plot Summary Colby Katzenberg and his smart and intelligent sister, Felicia meet Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton and the others and work together as always to save ACME Acres from being torn down by Dr. Splicer and his evil partner, Master X. Live Action Cast Members * Ben Stiller as Toby Katzenberg, Stacy's husband and Colby and Felicia's father in the film * Drew Barrymore as Stacy Katzenberg, Toby's wife and Colby and Felicia's mother in the film * Owen Vaccaro as Colby Katzenberg, Toby and Stacy's son and Felicia's brother in the film * Scarlett Estevez as Felicia Katzenberg, Toby and Stacy's daughter and Colby's smart and intelligent sister in the film * Jack Black as Ethan Katzenberg, Nancy's husband, Toby's brother, Stacy's brother in law and Colby and Felicia's uncle in the film * Amy Adams as Nancy Katzenberg, Ethan's wife, Toby's sister in law and Colby and Felicia's aunt in the film *Alec Baldwin as George Robertson, Toby's boss at the Messick-Alaskey Diner *Cameron Diaz as Dr. Janet Anderson, the all-stars therapist *Bill Hader as Louie the Hair Cutter at June Foray Memorial Hair Cuttery *Emily Blunt as Kathy Robinson, Colby and Felicia's godmother in the film *Richard Kind as Howard Jones, Colby and Felicia's 3rd grade teacher in the film Voice Cast Members * John Kassir as Buster Bunny and George Bunny (voices, succeeding with 1 character from Charles Adler respectively) * Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny, Dot Warner, Hello Nurse, Mona Bunny, Maria Duck, Bubbie Pig, Professor Penelope and Librarian Prissyn (voices) * Julie Brown as Minerva Mink (voice) * Charles Adler as Brian Beaver, a new furry toon beaver friend who joins the entire gang (voice) *Jason Marsden as Plucky Duck (voice, sounding like a mix between Daffy Duck from the Looney Tunes franchise and Danger Duck from Loonatics Unleashed, replacing the late Joe Alaskey respectively) *Billy West as Hamton Pig and Elmer Fudd (voices, replacing the late Don Messick, the late Arthur Q. Bryan and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) *Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon (voice) *Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume, Professor Lola and Li'l Sneezer (voices) *Danny Cooksey as Montana Max (voice) *Cree Summer Francks as Elmyra Duff (voice) *Jeff Bergman as Professor Bugs and Professor Daffy (voices, replacing the late Mel Blanc, the late Greg Burson and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) *J. P. Karliak as Professor Wile E. (voice) *Betsy Sodaro as Witch Hazel and Granny, the nurse of ACME Looniversity (voices, replacing the late June Foray respectively) *Rob Paulsen as Fowlmouth, Yakko Warner, Concord Condor, Mr. Hitcher and Arnold the Pit Bull (voices) *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner (voice) *Sherri Stoner as Slappy Squirrel (voice) *Connor Corum as Skippy Squirrel (voice) *Frank Welker as Furrball, Chicken Boo, Byron Bassett, Barky Marky, Calamity Coyote, Li'l Beeper, Uncle Stinky and Professor Road Runner (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Mel Blanc, the late Greg Burson and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) *Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy Devil and Coach Sam (taken over 1 character from the late Mel Blanc, the late Greg Burson and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) *Jim Cummings as Principal Taz, Wade Pig, Sappy Stanley and Pappy Pig (voices, taken over 2 characters from the late Jonathan Winters and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) *Edie McClurg as Winnie Pig (voice) *Jeff Altman as Dr. Splicer (voice) *Corey Burton as Master X (voice) Easter Egg Cameo Appearances and References Voice artists memorial tribute * Messick-Alaskey Memorial Diner is a tribute for Hamton and Plucky's 1st and original voice actors, the late Don Messick and the late Joe Alaskey in memoriam. * June Foray Memorial Hair Cuttery is a memorial tribute for Witch Hazel and Granny's 1st and original voice actress, June Foray in memoriam. * Jonathan Winters Memorial Elementary School is a memorial tribute for Wade Pig and Sappy Stanley's 1st and original voice actor, Jonathan Winters in memoriam. All-New Tiny Toon Adventures season 1 * Howard Jones' class watches the episode short from What Makes Toons Tick 2? titled The Grounded Duck. Scooby-Doo! series * Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne, Velma and Fred appear on posters in Colby's locker. All-New Animaniacs * Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Slappy, Skippy, Hello Nurse, Chicken Boo, Minverva Mink, Mr. Skullhead and the Mime make speaking cameos during the battle fight against Dr. Splicer and Master X. To Bleep or Not to Bleep * The milk carton that Fowlmouth squeezed by accident can be seen in the waste basket that Buster and Babs walk right past by in the beginning of the film. How I Spent my Vacation * Winnie, Wade and Uncle Stinky return for this film. * Mr. Hitcher can be seen along with Dr. Splicer and Master X for this film. Grandma's Dead * The Heberly Twins can be seen in the crowd as silent cameo appearances in this film. Whale's Tales * The baby whale and his mother can be seen swimming around in the opening credits. Transcripts ''The All-New Tiny Toon Adventures Movie'' teaser trailer transcript ''The All-New Tiny Toon Adventures Movie'' trailer transcript ''The All-New Tiny Toon Adventures Movie'' television promo transcript ''The All-New Tiny Toon Adventures Movie'' transcript Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Live action Category:Animated Films